helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Arai Kanon
Arai Kanon'' (新井香音) was born on December 23, 1997. Arai is a former 2nd generation member of Shizen Musume and a former Hello Pro Kenshuusei. History 2013 Arai auditioned for Ka-wa-ii!'s second generation. She was a finalist but didn't pass. She was added to Hello Pro Kenshuusei with several other girls. On June 9, it was revealed that Arai became a member of Shizen Musume. In July, Arai was reported to be very sick with the flu, she missed the whole Hello! Project concert tour. When asked about her health, she revealed that overall she has a hard time staying well, In August, Arai Kanon wrote a mean blog post about Shizen Musume and Idols in general and overall complaining. Management published it by mistake, but quickly deleted it, but it was still viewed by several hundred fans who took screenshots. Management and Tsunku denied everything ever happened, However Arai Kanon is not heavily promoted in songs or Music videos, fans assumed she was being punished by management. She also seemed sad about something but quickly returned to normal. In December, Arai cut her hair short, explaining that it was for the next single, in which she had a main role (Management published that again by accident) when the MV came out fans were confused since she was in the back and not visible as always, fans assumed it was something else and rumor quickly spread until a picture of her and her boyfriend leaked. UFP still denied everything. 2014 In January Arai reported being stalked by people, UFP gave her some protection with security guards. On January 31, 2014, she resigned from Shizen Musume. It was later reported that she and her family moved out of Tokyo. Profile *'Name:' Arai Kanon *'Nicknames:' Kanon-Chan, Aria-San, Kitty-Chii *'Birthdate:December 23, 1997(age 15) *'''Birthplace: Gunma, Japan *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height: '''154.2cm *'Specialty: Hula hooping *'Looks up to: '''Koga Hikaru, Ono Usagi, Miyamoto Karin *'Hello! Project Status **2013-02-03 Kenshuusei **2013-06-09 Kenshuusei Graduated **2013-06-09 Shizen Musume Member *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status' **'2013-02-03 Member *'Shizen Musume Color: Purple' *'Favorite English Word: '''Love *'Favorite Food: Pizza *'''Disliked Food: Sushi *'Hello! Project Groups:' **'Hello! Pro Kenshuusei(2013) **Shizen Musume (2013-present) Singles Participated In Hello! Pro Kenshuusei #Ten Made Nobore! (Debut & Final) Shizen Musume #DoLL #Brave Heart ~Girls Courage~ #Starry Night / Irodori (Last) Trivia *Fans think she resembles Mano Erina. *She participated for Shugo Chara Egg! auditions to find Amulet Dia, but didn't pass the second round. *She can hit high notes. *She wanted to join Morning Musume. *Tsunku said she wasn't right for Ka-wa-ii! but she was a finalist. *She was a finalist for the S/mileage sub member auditions. *She participated in the Morning Musume auditons for the ninth, tenth, and elevnth generations, but failed all of them. *She auditioned for Hello! Pro Kenshuusei four times and didn't pass. *She says that she is non-idol like. *She has health problems that sometimes restricted her activities in Shizen Musume. Category:Births In 1997 Category:December Births Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume Audition Category:Members who failed a S/mileage Audition Category:Members who failed a Shugo Chara Egg! audition Category:Members who failed a Kenshuusei Audition Category:Members who failed an audition Category:Blood Type O Category:Members from Gunma Category:Members who failed a Ka-wa-ii! Audition Category:Members who passed a Shizen Musume Audition